FUNimation Entertainment/Episode List and DVD Releases
DVD and Blu-Ray Releases FUNimation's DVDs include both the uncut English dub and the original Japanese version. The English dub on the DVDs do not use the censored dialog or name changes that the American broadcasts used. The episode content itself is presented entirely unedited, however, with the exception of movie 8, there are a few edits to the overall presentation: the Japanese logo is replaced by the FUNimation version (in some cases this involves removing a few seconds of the original animation), the title cards are replaced with an (accurately translated) English version, and in an odd error Zoro's original eyecatcher is edited to say 'Zolo' in the earlier episodes. This, however was an unintended mistake carried over from material provided by 4kids and was corrected. The error is noted to be absent after the second FUNimation boxed set. As is typical of an English release, the credits are replaced with an English version that includes the cast for both languages and no set of credits in Japanese are available. No explanation was ever given for the reasons behind the logo change, however most (but not all) of the DVD sets feature the original unaltered logo and animations for such in the "Creditless Opening" special feature on the DVD. Each set of the voyage sets would contain commentary on 1 episode for seasons 1-3. Starting with season 4 each set would contain commentary on 2 episodes. Starting with Season 4 Voyage 4, the sets would introduce a new 15 minute special feature called 'On The Boat'. In this feature, ADR Director Mike McFarland and a voice actor would sit down and discuss their respective character as well as their overall thoughts on the show. Each set would contain 2 of these features. Movie 8 Unlike every other One Piece release, this DVD contains both the English and Japanese logo depending on which audio track is selected, and contains the Japanese credits with animation, followed by silent credits for the English version. There is also an error on the DVD version of the film. As was typical of FUNimation before the release of their "Season 4", FUNimation dubbed the closing theme Compass for the English dub track of this release. Due to a DVD authoring error however, it does not appear on the DVD version and the original Japanese version of Compass appears on both language tracks. As the Blu-ray was released later, this error was corrected for that release. Compass now appears dubbed into English on the dub audio track while being presented in its original Japanese on that language track. Movie 10 On July 28, 2012, alongside the announcement of season five, FUNimation also announced that they had acquired the license to One Piece Film: Strong World. No release date has been revealed just yet however in an interview with Brand Manager, Josh Kocurek, Funimation has an expected release in the winter of 2013. Season 1 1st Voyage Commentary in Episode 1 by: *Line Producer - Mike McFarland *Monkey D. Luffy's Voice - Colleen Clinkenbeard *Roronoa Zoro's Voice - Christopher R. Sabat 2nd Voyage Commentary in Episode 17 by: *Line Producer - Mike McFarland *Nami's Voice - Luci Christian *Usopp's Voice - Sonny Strait 3rd Voyage In episode 35, the Japanese logo is inadvertently used during the eyecatchers instead of the English version. Commentary in Episode 30 by: *Line Producer - Mike McFarland *Sanji's Voice - Eric Vale 4th Voyage Commentary in Episode 44 by: *Line Producer - Mike McFarland *Nami's Voice - Luci Christian *ADR Director - Jason Grundy Season 2 1st Voyage Commentary in Episode 61 by: *ADR Director - Jason Grundy *Usopp's Voice - Sonny Strait *Apis's Voice - Brittney Karbowski 2nd Voyage Commentary in Episode 67 by: *ADR Director - Scott Sager *Nefertari Vivi's Voice - Caitlin Glass *Nico Robin's Voice - Stephanie Young 3rd Voyage Commentary in Episode 90 by: *ADR Director - Jason Grundy *Usopp's Voice - Sonny Strait *Tony Tony Chopper's Voice - Brina Palencia 4th Voyage Commentary in Episode 103 by: *ADR Director - Scott Sager *Paula's Voice - Leah Clark *Bon Clay's Voice - Barry Yandell 5th Voyage Commentary in Episode 114 by: *ADR Director - Jason Grundy *Usopp's Voice - Sonny Strait *Miss Merry Christmas' Voice - Wendy Powell 6th Voyage Commentary in Episode 119 by: *ADR Director - Scott Sager *Roronoa Zoro's Voice - Christopher R. Sabat *Daz Bones' Voice - Brett Weaver 7th Voyage Commentary in Episode 140 by: *ADR Director - Jason Grundy *Monkey D. Luffy's Voice - Colleen Clinkenbeard *Wetton's Voice, Lake's Voice - Vic Mignogna Season 3 FUNimation re-recorded some dialog to better match the characters' personalities and keep the dub consistent, as the crew working on the dub now had a few years more experienceepisode 144 commentary; An example of this is Luffy's lines in episode 144 being changed from "I hear it's the land of food" to "I hear it's the land of meat". However, nothing significant was changed as an uncut version was already recorded when the series was first dubbed for broadcast. 1st Voyage Whereas the broadcast used a rushed version of We Are! during the climax of episode 152, with a different singer and lyrics that were very different to (a translation of) the original lyrics; the DVD replaced this with the version used on the season one and two DVDs. Commentary in Episode 144 by: *ADR Director, Line Producer, Buggy's Voice - Mike McFarland *Monkey D. Luffy's Voice - Colleen Clinkenbeard *Tony Tony Chopper's Voice - Brina Palencia 2nd Voyage Commentary in Episode 166 by: *ADR Director, Line Producer - Mike McFarland *Nami's Voice - Luci Christian *Nico Robin's Voice - Stephanie Young 3rd Voyage Commentary in Episode 171 by: *ADR Director, Line Producer - Mike McFarland *Usopp's Voice - Sonny Strait 4th Voyage Commentary in Episode 193 by: *ADR Director, Line Producer - Mike McFarland *Luffy's Voice - Colleen Clinkenbeard *Eneru's Voice - J. Michael Tatum 5th Voyage Commentary in Episode 196 by: *ADR Director, Line Producer - Mike McFarland *Jonathan's Voice - Mark Stoddard *Drake's Voice - Bryan Massey Season 4 Unlike the Japanese DVD releases, Episode 207 onwards are in 16:9 Widescreen, not pan and scanhttp://onepiecepodcast.com/blog/2011/10/28/thenextvoyage. Due to music licensing issues, the ending Mirai Kōkai is replaced with Eternal PoseDisclaimer opening the 'Season Four: Voyage One' DVD. Additionally, FUNimation stopped dubbing English versions of the theme music from this season onwards. 1st Voyage Commentary in Episode 211 by: *ADR Director, Line Producer - Mike McFarland *Roronoa Zoro's Voice - Christopher R. Sabat *Sanji's Voice - Eric Vale *Itomimizu's Voice - Ian Sinclair Commentary in Episode 215 by: *ADR Director, Line Producer - Mike McFarland *Monkey D. Luffy's Voice - Colleen Clinkenbeard *Porche's Voice - Tia Ballard 2nd Voyage Commentary in Episode 218 by: *ADR Director, Line Producer - Mike McFarland *Monkey D. Luffy's Voice - Colleen Clinkenbeard *Foxy's Voice - Jonathan Brooks Commentary in Episode 229 by: *ADR Director, Line Producer - Mike McFarland *Usopp's Voice - Sonny Strait *Nico Robin's Voice - Stephanie Young 3rd Voyage Commentary in Episode 233 by: *ADR Director, Line Producer - Mike McFarland *Iceberg's Voice - Philip Weber *Tony Tony Chopper's Voice - Brina Palencia Commentary in Episode 236 by: *ADR Director, Line Producer - Mike McFarland *Usopp's Voice - Sonny Strait *Monkey D. Luffy's Voice - Colleen Clinkenbeard 4th Voyage Commentary in Episode 244 by: *ADR Director, Line Producer - Mike McFarland *Franky's Voice - Patrick Seitz *Tony Tony Chopper's Voice - Brina Palencia Commentary in Episode 245 by: *ADR Director, Line Producer - Mike McFarland *Paulie's Voice - David Wald *Nami's Voice - Luci Christian Special Featurette - On The Boat with Brina Palencia Special Featurette - On The Boat with Eric Vale 5th Voyage Commentary in Episode 255 by: *ADR Director, Line Producer - Mike McFarland *Kokoro's Voice - Juli Erickson *Zambai's Voice - Doug Goodrich Commentary in Episode 263 by: *ADR Director, Line Producer - Mike McFarland *ADR Engineer - Kenneth Thompson *Mix Engineer - Adrian Cook *Marketing Brand Manager - Josh Kocurek Special Featurette - On The Boat with Chris Sabat Special Featurette - On The Boat with Colleen Clickenbeard Season 5 On July 28, 2012, FUNimation announced that they had acquired the license to season five, episodes 264–336, on DVD. The first DVD collection of Season Five will be released on July 23, 2013. 1st Voyage 2nd Voyage Category:Episodes Category:Funimation Category:Merchandise Collections Each collection contains the exact same disc content as the old releases, but with new packaging and at a less expensive price. Collection One Collection Two Collection Three Collection Four Collection Five Collection Six Collection Seven Collection Eight TV FUNimation Dub - Cartoon Network The following episodes aired were edited. The following episodes aired in Australia and New Zealand only. The following episodes aired uncut, but were still aired in Australia and New Zealand only. TV FUNimation Dub - Toonami The following episodes were aired uncut. FUNimation Simulcast (Subbed only) Note: Episode 492 and Episode 542 were skipped due to the character appearances of Toriko. Episode 492 was skipped because FUNimation did not have the rights to Toriko at the time. However, the reason for skipping Episode 542 is not currently known. Category:Episodes Category:Funimation Category:Merchandise References Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Funimation Category:Merchandise